El secreto
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Cuando Harry no se presenta a la cena de Navidad con los Weasley, Hermione va a investigar. Cuando ella descubre el secreto de Harry, obtiene un poco más de lo que esperaba. Harmony. One-shot. Completa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **_J.K. Rowling_**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**MrBenzedrine** _y esta historia fue beteada por _**PaolaChiave**_.

**xxx**

Hermione Granger era una chica inteligente. "La bruja más brillante de su generación" la llamaban algunos. Ella prefería ese apodo en comparación a los otros que susurraban a su espalda: "la sabelotodo", "perra frígida", o "la consentida de los maestros". Pero ella nunca se disculparía por ser inteligente. Después de todo, era su cerebro lo que la había salvado una y otra vez, a ella y a sus amigos.

Así que tal vez, fue por eso que en la víspera de Navidad, cuando todos los Weasley se habían ido después de la cena, Hermione se quedó atrás para ver cómo Ron caminaba frente a la chimenea, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, las cosas podían ponerse feas.

—No apareció.

—Ron...

—Sabía que esto era importante para mamá —Ron miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido, apretando y soltando los puños, la frustración era evidente en sus ojos—. Dijo que estaría aquí ¿no es así? —Miró a Hermione en busca de una afirmación y ella asintió.

—Sí, Ron, lo hizo. Pero estoy segura de que hay una razón por la que Harry no vino. No se perdería esto por algo sin importancia.

—¿Cómo qué Hermione? Pedimos específicamente esta noche a la División de Aurores. ¡Avisamos con tres meses de anticipación! ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que nos dejara plantados a todos? Somos su familia, Mione. La única familia que tiene.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto ¿verdad? —Hermione ofreció—. Él tiene a su tía, su tío y su primo…

—¡Quienes lo trataron mal toda su vida! Nah, a él no le interesa pasar tiempo con ellos.

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera, Ronald. Simplemente dije que no somos su única familia.

—¿Viste la mirada de Gin antes de irse? Tenía el corazón roto.

—Sí, bueno, me imagino que eso sucede después de una mala separación...

—Pero Harry dijo que iba a hablar con ella esta noche. Él mantuvo sus esperanzas y luego se cagó en ellas.

—Harry no es alguien que se... _cague_ en las esperanzas de nadie, Ron. Algo debe haber sucedido. —Resolvió Hermione alcanzando su bolso de cuentas y levantándose del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A hablar con Harry —Respondió.

—Claro. —Ron detuvo sus pasos—. Iré contigo.

—¡No! —Hermione gritó y luego agregó con voz mucho más suave—. Quiero decir... estás un poco molesto, Ron. Creo que solo empeorarás la situación. Además, creo que lo último que Harry necesita ahora es a una gran multitud visitándolo.

—¿Desde cuándo soy una multitud? —Sus cejas se juntaron.

—Solo confía en mí. —Ella se inclinó y le besó la mejilla—. Te llamaré pronto.

—Ah, vamos, Mione. No me hagas usar el teléfono. Envíame una lechuza como lo haría una persona normal.

—¿Desde cuándo hemos sido normales? —Hermione sonrió, retrocediendo hacia la puerta—. Dale a Luna mis saludos ¿quieres?

—Estoy seguro de que ella te enviará a modo de saludo un poco de excremento de _Bowtruckle_ o algo así. —Ron puso los ojos en blanco, aunque con el rostro lleno de diversión, le hizo un gesto con la mano y Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella, saliendo al fresco aire de la tarde. Mientras caminaba hacia el punto de aparición, contempló la plateada luna que se cernía sobre ellos en esa festiva noche.

«Es una noche tan hermosa —pensó— y Harry no se encuentra por ninguna parte». Suspirando, llegó al borde del campo de la Madriguera y concentró todas sus energías en imaginar ese lugar en su mente. Al momento, fue lanzada hacia un vórtice en espiral y desapareció en el aire nocturno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Toc, toc, toc._

—Harry. —Hermione susurró contra la puerta del Número Doce de Grimmauld Place—. Harry, si estás ahí, déjame entrar. —El silencio fue su única respuesta. Con un suspiro, ella agitó su varita y con un _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta, la cual soltó un fuerte crujido cuando se abrió para dejarla pasar.

Después de la guerra, Hermione y Ginny habían insistido en arreglar Grimmauld Place, en darle un cambio de imagen para ayudar a Harry a superar la pérdida de Sirius. Todavía y hasta cierto punto, se honraba a la familia Black; pero los gruñones y racistas retratos se habían trasladado arriba y los objetos liados a magia oscura se habían entregado al Ministerio para su observación. Una nueva capa de pintura decoraba las paredes, así como nuevos adornos, muebles y alfombras. Estaba muy lejos de ser aquella mohosa y ominosa morada que alguna vez fue. Pero a Hermione todavía le producía escalofríos entrar a la casa de noche.

—Harry —llamó de nuevo, desenvolviendo la bufanda de su cuello y colgándola en el perchero—. ¡Harry James Potter! —Nadie respondió. Quitándose el abrigo y los guantes, Hermione se calentó las manos junto al fuego de la chimenea, el cual se extinguía lentamente. Después de echar un poco más de leña, procedió a adentrarse aún más en la antigua propiedad de los Black, atenta por si veía a Kreacher y estuviera trabajando. El elfo estuvo angustiado cuando Harry le regaló una gorra de béisbol para liberarlo. Aun así, él había insistido en quedarse y trabajar hasta morir, pero Harry le dijo que no le permitiría hacerlo sin recibir una paga y tener noches libres. Kreacher, tras haber maldecido a Hermione y a Ron (porque debió haber sabido que eso fue culpa de ellos) finalmente accedió a las solicitudes de su antiguo maestro.

—¿Kreacher? —Se arriesgó a gritar el nombre del elfo—. ¿Estás aquí?

Estaba empezando a aceptar el silencio como a un amigo. Después de todo, era el único que la recibía en aquella casa.

Hermione suspiró.

«¿Exactamente de que tengo miedo?»

Revisó la cocina en vano, luego el estudio; revisó la habitación en la que estaba el árbol familiar, los baños e incluso el armario debajo de las escaleras. Nada ni nadie.

Ahora solo quedaban dos sitios a los que ir: subir por la tambaleante escalera, o bajar por el desalentador conjunto de escaleras hasta el sótano. «_Arriba_», decidió. Sonaba mucho mejor que abajo. Encendió las velas del vestíbulo y comenzó su ascenso, teniendo cuidado al sostenerse de la barandilla en caso de que se sobresaltara y resbalara.

La habitación de Harry estaba sorprendentemente organizada. El Auror, generalmente descuidado, ahora mantenía su ropa cuidadosamente doblada encima de un baúl en la esquina de la habitación. Su cama estaba hecha y la jaula de su lechuza contenía una buena cantidad de excremento. Levantó una ceja y notó que el único desorden eran las varias pilas de libros esparcidos por la habitación.

«Qué extraño...» —Se acercó a la pila más cercana y recogió el tomo superior. Era un viejo libro de pociones de trescientas noventa y cuatro páginas; una punta doblada le mostraba hasta dóndehabía llegado**.** Hermione resopló. Después de todos esos años, Harry todavía no podía encontrar la voluntad de usar un marcador de páginas adecuado.

—Esto es... —ella escudriñó la página, completamente en trance. —«Seguramente no». —Dejó el libro con cuidado sobre la cama y se acercó a otra pila de libros, leyendo cuidadosamente cada portada. Las piezas comenzaron a encajar como un rompecabezas, justo cuando una voz ronca sonó desde la puerta.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?

—¡Harry! —Hermione se sobresaltó al ver al Auror en la puerta. No lo había oído acercarse. Su cabello negro se alzaba en ángulos extraños, incluso más que de costumbre, y tenía una gruesa barba sobre su barbilla y mejillas. Sus gafas parecían rotas, dando la ilusión de que acababa de regresar de una desagradable batalla. Llevaba un suéter simple de manga larga, aquel que Ginny le regaló la Navidad pasada y unos pantalones _muggle_. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¡Me diste un gran susto!

—Lo siento. —replicó Harry, apoyado contra la puerta—. ¿No sabes que es descortés entrar en la habitación de alguien sin su permiso?

—No me hables sobre cosas descorteses, Harry Potter. —Hermione lo señaló con un dedo, haciéndolo sonrojarse—. Todos están completamente molestos, nos dejaste plantados esta noche.

—Lamento eso.

—Parece que estás dando una gran cantidad de disculpas y aun así, no has ofrecido una sola explicación.

Harry se encogió de hombros, impasible.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿_Ocupado_?

—Sí. Eh... algunas cosas... surgieron.

—¿Surgieron cosas? —La bruja se echó a reír—. Sabes que no voy a creer esa excusa ni por un segundo ¿verdad?

Era obvio por el pliegue entre las cejas de Harry que sus instintos eran correctos. Nunca había sido un mentiroso particularmente bueno, especialmente cuando se trataba de mentirle a _ella_. Hermione lo leía con mucha facilidad.

—¿Teniendo un poco de lectura ligera? —Levantó un grueso libro de cuero. El título hizo que una alarma sonara en su cabeza. Harry intentó parecer indiferente, pero la repentina mirada de espanto en sus ojos confirmó sus sospechas. El estómago de Hermione cayó, anclándola a la cama. Ella no se atrevió a moverse—. Harry…

—No es nada, Hermione. —Señaló las diferentes pilas de libros—. Es investigación. Honestamente. Cosas de Aurores...

—¿Desde cuándo la División Aurores hace investigaciones? —Dio vuelta el libro y leyó el título en voz alta—. _Werwölfe_ por Sind Wehrhaft ¿Sabes siquiera leer en alemán?

Harry apretó la mandíbula.

—Creo que hemos terminado aquí, Hermione. Puedes solo… —cerró los ojos—. ¿Puedes irte?

—No voy a ninguna parte —Declaró definitivamente, de pie o más bien sentada en su lugar. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar debajo de su falda, pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil, con la adrenalina y la preocupación recorriendo por sus venas—. Muéstrame.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a abrirse y él la miró, estupefacto.

—¿Eh?

—Muéstrame —dijo mucho más lento esta vez—. No me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

—Yo... no tengo ni idea... yo no…

—¡No me mientas, Harry! —Hermione casi le arroja el libro, echando el brazo hacia atrás y sujetándolo firmemente en la mano, lista para golpearlo en la cabeza, pero se contuvo en el último minuto y decidió que dañar la obra no valía la pena. Su brazo retrocedió hasta posarse en su regazo y, con él, el libro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos—. Soy tu mejor amiga. Deberías haber venido a mí tan pronto como sucedió. ¿Sabes que habría estado aquí para ti, verdad?

Pasándose los dedos por el cabello, Harry suspiró y agachó la barbilla.

—Hermione... tenía que estar seguro... antes de decirle a alguien...

—Muéstrame.

Obedientemente y gracias a años de confianza, Harry cruzó la habitación, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y tomó su mano, dándole un ligero apretón.

—Bien. —Soltó su mano y alcanzó la parte de atrás de su camisa, levantándola sobre su cabeza. Con los brazos todavía en las mangas, expuso la espalda, los hombros y la desagradable herida, todavía roja, justo por encima del omóplato derecho.

Hermione no jadeó. Ella no gritó ni se apartó bruscamente. Simplemente puso una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Harry, observando con un escrutinio clínico la lesión. Sus músculos se tensaron bajo su toque, así que ella trazó pequeños círculos a lo largo de su espina dorsal, inclinándose para ver mejor.

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó.

—Hace un mes. —Harry pareció relajarse ante su toque, inconscientemente inclinándose hacia ella—. Estaba siguiendo esta pista en Nápoles... no sabía que me estaban siguiendo y esa noche me atacaron...

—¿Qué dijo el Auror Roberds? —Ella esperó una respuesta, pero esta no llegó—. Harry, le dijiste a tus superiores ¿verdad?

—No pude.

— ¡Por supuesto que pudiste! Es peligroso mantener esto para ti mismo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Harry se encogió de hombros, alejándose de ella y volviendo a ponerse la camisa—. Sé que es arriesgado, Hermione. Pero necesitaba estar seguro.

—Y… ¿lo comprobaste?

Harry puso su cabeza entre sus manos y se frotó los enrojecidos ojos. Estaba casi llorando, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse fuerte, como siempre lo hacía. Si había algo en lo que Harry era bueno, era manteniéndose fuerte cuando las probabilidades estaban en contra de él.

—Anoche...

Hermione se encontró temblando de nuevo, pero esta vez por una razón completamente diferente. Cada fibra de su cuerpo quería lanzarse sobre él y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Quería abrazar a su mejor amigo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Quería que él supiera que no estaba solo y que ella estaría ahí sin importar qué. Pero sabía que, sin importar lo que dijera, no repararía lo que le habían hecho a Harry. No resolvería su problema.

—Quítate la camisa, Harry.

Él miró hacia ella, lleno de confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste, pequeño idiota. —Ella chasqueó los dedos, usando su tono de voz más autoritario. Funcionó. Harry se quitó la camisa por completo esta vez, colocándola junto a él en la cama. Hermione se puso de pie, caminando hacia el escritorio que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Allí, ella comenzó a rebuscar entre los objetos, buscando uno en específico—. El abrecartas que te di para tu cumpleaños. ¿Dónde lo guardas?

—Oh. Um... en el cajón de la derecha.

Hermione lo abrió y encontró el abrecartas hecho de plata con la empuñadura en forma de hipogrifo. Ella se volvió y se acercó a él, notando la mirada de aprensión en sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¿Harry confías en mí?

Su confusión se convirtió en una suave sonrisa.

—Con mi vida.

—Entonces date la vuelta.

Asintiendo, Harry tragó saliva y se deslizó en la cama, moviéndose hacia el centro, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda expuesta. Hermione respiró hondo y apoyó las rodillas en el borde de la cama, colocando con cuidado el abrecartas plateado sobre la herida de Harry. Este siseó de dolor cuando la carne comenzó a sellarse; la piel burbujeaba mientras se reparaba. Pronto, todo lo que quedaba del ataque que recibió fueron tan solo dos cicatrices en forma de media luna opuestas entre sí. Las marcas de los dientes.

—Al contrario de lo que creen los _muggles_, la plata puede curar una mordedura de hombre lobo.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire. La mano de Harry se aproximó y cerró sobre la de Hermione.

Sorprendida, dejó caer el abrecartas en la cama entre ellos, mientras Harry empujaba su mano hacia adelante y la posaba sobre su mejilla, la cual acarició mientras soltaba un suspiro e inhalaba su aroma.

—Gracias.

Los labios de Hermione se torcieron y una sonrisa cruzó por ellos. Supuso que esto era mejor a que él la mantuviera alejada. Suavemente, se deslizó hacia adelante en la cama, colocando el abridor de cartas detrás de ella en el suelo. Aterrizó con un _clic_ mientras descansaba su barbilla en el hombro de Harry y susurró:

—De nada.

Los dos se quedaron sentados allí por un tiempo, con el rostro de Harry enterrado en el suéter de Hermione. Ninguno dijo una palabra. No tenían que hacerlo. Su amistad era profunda e inquebrantable. No fue hasta que Harry dio un salto tembloroso, que Hermione decidió hablar de nuevo, acariciando con su pulgar la piel recién cicatrizada.

—Es por eso que terminaste con Ginny el mes pasado ¿no?

—Ella se merece algo mejor.

—Harry —regañó Hermione, apartándose de su abrazo para poder arrastrarse hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ella se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y tomó sus manos entre las suyas—Remus Lupin era un licántropo y vivió una vida muy productiva. No puedes pensar de forma tan negativa.

—No me refiero a eso... lo sé, Hermione. Lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que... Gin... ella ya ha pasado por muchas cosas ¿sabes?

Su _hermano_ fue atacado por un hombre lobo. Creo que ella lo entendería, mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

—No es solo eso. —La expresión de Harry era de pura vergüenza—. Yo... ella _olía_ diferente.

—¿Diferente? —Hermione levantó una ceja. Este era un nuevo territorio para ella—. ¿Cómo?

—Es como, no importa cuánto quisiera que ella oliera bien para mí, ella solo... es como si pudiera oler... las feromonas o algo así.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y se largó a reír.

—¡No es gracioso, Hermione!

—¡Lo siento! —Ella se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar su risa—. Yo... bueno, sé que no lo es. Es solo que... escucharte decir la palabra feromona fue un poco divertido...

—Genial. Me alegra saber que esto es divertido para ti.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, forzando una mirada seria en su rostro.

—Lo siento. Vamos.

—No.

—En serio, continúa. No me reiré.

—Olvídalo.

—¡Ciertamente no lo haré! —Hermione enderezó su postura—. Déjame ver... me estás diciendo que el olor de Ginny no te atrae y las cualidades de lobo que ahora posees te están confundiendo, porque ya no encuentran a Ginny sexualmente gratificante.

Un pequeño sonrojo se esparció por el puente de la nariz de Harry y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Maldito infierno. ¿Tienes que sonar tan clínica cuando lo dices?

—No puedo evitarlo. Es fascinante.

Harry se rio.

—Solo a ti te parecería fascinante este tipo de cosas, Hermione.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Hay muchos eruditos por ahí que estarían interesados en saber lo que sucede en la mente de un hombre lobo en el apogeo de su vida.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Soy… Harry. ¿De acuerdo? Solo Harry.

Su diversión se esfumó y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Por supuesto. Lo siento. Es... mucho para asimilar de una sola vez.

—Me lo estás diciendo a mí —Él sonrió. A continuación, Hermione sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente a su rostro—. Eh ¿qué estás…? —Pero él fue interrumpido cuando ella agitó su varita y exclamó:

—¡_Oculus Reparo_!

Harry se estiró y se quitó las gafas, mirando sus lentes recién reparados.

—Eres brillante ¿lo sabias? —Sonrió.

—Es un hechizo simple. Uno que deberías tratar de recordar. —Ella se estiró y le pellizcó el brazo.

La mano de Harry se alzó y se posó en el hombro de Hermione, acercándola nuevamente contra su pecho. Otra delgada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Tal vez lo recuerdo. O tal vez solo sé que tú las arreglaras. —Se puso las gafas y la miró a los ojos. Esta vez había algo diferente en la forma en que la miraba, como si la viera por primera vez. La mano alrededor de la suya se apretó ligeramente y sus pupilas se dilataron—. Eres... muy bonita, Hermione.

Era su turno de sonrojarse. Bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos.

—Tus hormonas van a estar fuera de control por un tiempo. Especialmente después de una transformación.

—Siempre has sido bonita —Continuó—Y hueles... tan bien...

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse. Situó su mano libre sobre su pecho para tratar de detenerlo.

—Harry... —La sensación de los cálidos y firmes pectorales debajo de su palma, también causó un aumento en sus propias hormonas. No era como si ella no hubiera notado que el cuerpo de Harry se había llenado en los últimos años como Auror. Su cuerpo delgado fue reemplazado por uno con músculos y espolvoreado con pequeños parches de cabello marrón oscuro. Era un espécimen tonificado y masculino al cual admirar. No era atlético como Viktor Krum, sino más bien tonificado. Por supuesto, ella nunca se había permitido mirarlo por mucho tiempo. Harry era su mejor amigo y había sido el hombre de Ginny durante tanto tiempo...

—Tú también lo sientes ¿no? —Preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Es... um... es solo tu fisiología —explicó con la boca repentinamente seca—. Es solo el desorden natural de las hormonas en tu cuerpo después de la luna llena. Se sabe que muchos licántropos se sienten... _excitados_... después de una transformación...

—Estoy "excitado" ¿verdad? —Harry bromeó, causando que Hermione se moviera en la cama e intentara liberar su mano de la suya. Sin embargo, no lo logró y Harry mantuvo su agarre sobre ella.

—Todas las señales apuntan a... —ella hizo un gesto hacia sus pantalones, completamente consciente en lo abultada que estaba la zona de la entrepierna. La vergüenza le recorrió la espina dorsal y se mordió el labio, murmurando—. Deberíamos meterte en la cama. Parece como si no hubieras dormido en una semana.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando sus ojos esmeraldas estudiaron su rostro con interés.

—¿Quieres meterme en la cama, Hermione?

Fue reprendido con un golpe en el pecho.

—Detente.

Harry se echó a reír, aunque no era su risa habitual. La transformación debió haber afectado sus cuerdas vocales dándole un tono de voz más grave. Juguetonamente, deslizó a un ritmo lento y tortuoso la mano que Hermione tenía sobre su pecho hacia su abdomen. Su otra mano se estiró y tocó la rodilla femenina, extendiendo sus dedos sobre la superficie.

—Hermione, hueles _realmente_ bien...

—Me imagino que eso se debe a la cocina casera de Molly. —Respondió ella. La fuerza con la que la tocaba era dominante y al mismo tiempo gentil. Cuando su mano llegó a su ombligo, sus dedos recorrieron los surcos en su abdomen. Su respiración se detuvo. Había algo tan... carnal en la forma en que la miraba. Hermione nunca había sido vista de tal manera... como si la estuviera devorando con sus ojos.

—Gracias —dijo Harry de repente—. Siempre estás ahí para ayudarme, Hermione. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Sí, lo sé. —Él le soltó las manos y ella las puso sobre sus hombros, acostándolo sobre la cama. Harry se dejó caer voluntariamente, su cabeza golpeando contra la suavidad de la almohada. Colocándose sobre él, Hermione se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre la cicatriz en su frente—. Descansa un poco, Harry.

Levantó la mano y le rozó el codo.

—Es víspera de Navidad. —Comentó Harry, como si apenas se percatara de ello. —Estoy muy consciente de eso. —Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Harry…

—Sólo por esta noche. No... No quiero estar solo. Por favor.

Hermione nunca había sido buena en decirle que "no" a Harry, especialmente cuando se trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor. Entonces, ella asintió y se acostó a su lado. Tiró las mantas sobre ellos y Harry puso su brazo debajo de su cuello, sosteniéndola contra su costado. Hermione no había compartido una cama con Harry desde sus días de fuga durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Las noches posteriores a la partida de Ron fueron terriblemente frías y ella y Harry habían necesitado dormir juntos para preservar el calor corporal. En ese entonces la acción era totalmente inocente, pero esta noche no se sentía en absoluto de la misma forma. Los dedos de Harry acariciaban el brazo de Hermione de arriba hacia abajo. Solo entonces él cerró las persianas y apagó todas las velas, con la excepción de una que estaba cerca de ellos, con un gesto de su otra mano.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un mago experto en magia sin varita. —Observó.

—Tuve una gran maestra —respondió simplemente.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que estabas prestando atención.

—No quiero decirle a Ron... sobre todo esto. Todavía no.

—¿Alguna vez nos ibas a decir? —Ella preguntó.

Harry hizo una pausa, considerando su respuesta. Luego dijo:

—Sabía que tú lo descubrirías antes que nadie. Creo que es por eso que quise hacer mi propia investigación antes de decírtelo. No quería sonar como un idiota sobre mi propia condición.

—Harry…

—Sólo estoy bromeando. Bueno, no del todo. —La atrajo más cerca de él—. Me alegro de que hayas venido esta noche.

—Yo también.

Hizo otra pausa, para finalmente agregar:

—¿Te gustaría venir... en el otro sentido?

Hermione se incorporó de golpe y frunció el ceño.

—¡Harry! —Recogió la almohada que estaba detrás de él y lo golpeó en el rostro.

Él se rio, cogió la almohada y la tiró al suelo.

—¡Lo siento, Hermione! ¡No puedo evitarlo! Como tu dijiste antes... estoy "excitado".

—Quizás debería irme.

—Oh, vamos. Solo estoy bromeando, ya sabes, para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Que tu mejor amiga descubra tu secreto más oscuro antes de siquiera poder procesarlo puede poner a tu cerebro un poco paranoico. —La picó con un dedo en el costado—. Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien.

—Eso me han dicho —Puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó ligeramente.

—No me malinterpretes —le dio una pequeña caricia—. Creo que tu inteligencia es asombrosa. Me gustaría poder ser tan inteligente como tú. Ya no tendría que estar adivinando muchas cosas.

—Sin embargo, me imagino que tu vida es mucho menos aburrida ¡Ya que nunca puedes resolver nada por tu cuenta!

Harry se puso de costado y le puso una mano sobre el abdomen.

—Muy graciosa. —Luego clavó sus dedos en su estómago y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad, haciendo que Hermione se retorciera y tirara su cabeza hacia atrás simultáneamente en un ataque de risa.

—¡Ajaja! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! —Ella se rio, cerrando los ojos mientras las endorfinas inundaban su cerebro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la mano sobre su estómago había cesado sus movimientos y que Harry le estaba mordiendo la oreja con ternura.

Hermione estaba tan confundida y abrumada que…

«Oh, eso se sintió bien».

Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios cuando la palma de Harry descansó contra su ombligo.

Soltó su lóbulo para lamer con cuidado alrededor de la oreja y susurró:

—Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa…

Su palma presionó firmemente contra su abdomen mientras sus dedos la acariciaban. Su boca comenzó a descender a la piel justo debajo de su oreja y esparció besos cálidos y sensuales por su cuello.

Hermione no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó positivamente, disfrutando de los suaves labios de Harry y de su húmeda lengua. Su aliento se sentía cálido contra su piel, seduciéndola.

—Mmm... —se escuchó a sí misma gemir cuando lamió su pulso—. Esto es…

—Shh —Silenció— ¿Te gusta?

—S-s-sí...

—Bien. —Un suave beso bajo su mandíbula fue su recompensa—. Eso está bien, Hermione. —La forma en que Harry decía su nombre era como si estuviera murmurando un hermoso hechizo. Ella no sabía que su nombre pudiera sonar tan bien en la lengua de alguien—. Voy a continuar ahora ¿De acuerdo?

Tímidamente y contra su mejor juicio, ella asintió. Después de eso, Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de su estómago y la rodó sobre su costado, dejándola de espalda hacia él. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas; sus piernas se ajustaban correctamente detrás de las de ella, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Él movió sus rizos hacia un lado y comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez. Esta vez, con mucho más ardor.

—Estas son tus hormonas hablando. —Trató de razonar con él, incluso mientras su mano se deslizaba debajo de su camisa y rozaba su tonificado estómago.

—No me importa. —Murmuró él contra su piel.

—_Realmente_ no te sientes atraído por mí.

El brazo alrededor de ella se puso rígido y la apretó aún más contra él.

—_Siempre_ me he sentido atraído por ti. —La prominente evidencia de dicha atracción presionaba contra el trasero de Hermione, demostrándole que ella se equivocaba—. Siempre me ayudas con mis problemas —le besó la nuca— y crees en mí —su mano libre se movió hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello y le jaló el cabello—. No hay un momento en el que no aprecio que formes parte de mi vida —se movió contra ella—. Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio.

—El que dice eso es el lobo dentro de ti.

—Bueno, el lobo en mí también quiere estar dentro de ti.

Tal vez fueron las palabras, o la forma en que Harry las gruñó contra su hombro, o el calor de su cuerpo, o la forma casi animal en que la abrazaba, pero Hermione sintió la humedad entre sus piernas y se ruborizó.

—Harry…

La mano en su estómago se arrastraba de arriba hacia abajo, hasta el dobladillo de su falda. Entonces, él inhaló.

—Ya estás empapada y solo para mí. —Él mordió su hombro a través de su blusa—. Esto está estorbando. Quítatelo.

—Yo…

—_Ahora_. —No fue demandante, pero ciertamente era una orden. Una que Harry pretendía que ella obedeciera. Hermione nunca se había sentido así, presionada contra alguien y con poco o ningún autocontrol. ¿Era este el efecto de la testosterona y de los instintos carnales de Harry o simplemente siempre había existido esta tensión sexual entre ellos y solo ahora salió a la superficie? De cualquier forma, Hermione obedeció y tiró de su camisa hacia arriba. Harry la ayudó con el resto, se la pasó por los brazos antes de arrojarla al suelo.

Una vez más, Hermione se encontró rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Harry, esta vez para rodarla sobre su espalda mientras él se subía encima de ella, sujetándola con el peso de sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Desde allí, él la miraba fijamente; sus ojos volaron hasta su sujetador, su agitada respiración solo servía para aumentar la lujuria en los rasgos de Harry. Él se lamió el labio superior mientras observaba la cremosa textura de su piel y cómo ésta era cubierta por un sujetador color peltre.

—Eso también tiene que irse —Sonrió, empujando el sujetador, tirando agresivamente del frente para rasgarlo.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo y dijo:

—¡Este es caro! —Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se rieron; ella no sabía que se sentiría tan... natural estar debajo de él, tan cómodo.

—Lo siento —Sonrió— ¿Quieres darte la vuelta, entonces? Seré amable.

—¿Deberíamos... estar haciendo esto? —Ella se mordió el labio y vio que Harry se retorcía visiblemente ante la vista.

—Yo sí quiero —Le dijo y se agachó para rozarle la mejilla con la mano. La caricia fue cálida y familiar e hizo que las entrañas de Hermione se derritieran. Un indicio del antiguo Harry se asomó por sobre este nuevo y lobezno Harry. Eso la tranquilizó y ella asintió. De alguna manera y por alguna razón, ella estaba decidida ahora, incluso si esto era un acto repentino y _prohibido_. Después de todo, el camino de "amigos a algo más" siempre estaba lleno de cosas buenas, pero no era garantía de que no terminaría en un desastre. Entonces ¿por qué estaba permitiendo que sucediera? ¿Por qué no podía pensar racionalmente y decirle que se fuera a dormir y que ella volvería mañana?

Tal vez porque en el fondo ella quería experimentar este tipo de gratificación sexual desde hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

Tal vez porque en secreto disfrutaba de este nuevo Harry, tan audaz y dominante.

Tal vez porque ella no necesitaba una razón en absoluto.

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle que también quería esto, Harry deslizó su mano de su mejilla hacia detrás de su cuello y la levantó, exponiéndola ante él. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y agasajó su garganta con una gran cantidad de emocionantes y sensuales besos. Realmente era un lobo que devoraba a su presa en ese momento y Hermione gimió debajo de él, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada. El Auror deslizó su brazo libre debajo de ella y con un movimiento rápido, desabrochó su sujetador. El aire frío golpeó su pecho cuando se separaron y Hermione se quedó sin aliento, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, dándole a Harry la oportunidad que necesitaba para deslizar las correas de su sujetador por sus brazos y sostenerlo entre sus cuerpos con orgullo.

—Oh, mira. No necesitabas darte la vuelta después de todo. —Luego arrojó la prenda sobre su hombro y capturó los labios de Hermione en un beso aterciopelado.

Sus manos encontraron su cabello. Su lengua se encontró contra la suya. Sabía a té de menta y olía a energía sexual. Su cuerpo masculino atrajo la atención de Hermione mientras Harry subía un brazo y luego el otro, posicionándolos alrededor de su cabeza, atrapándola. Entre besos, atrapó sus labios entre sus dientes y mordió. Sus dedos jugaban con los suaves rizos de su cabello, haciendo girar los rizos castaños alrededor de sus dedos.

—Mmm... —Rompió el beso para rozar su nariz contra su oreja—. Puedo oler lo _estimulada_ que estás. Puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo debajo de tu piel. Y tu sabor —le lamió el cuello— delicioso.

—Dios... —Hermione jadeó, agarrando su cabello más fuerte.

—¿Puedo probar el resto de ti, Hermione?

—Sí —La oyó decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Harry viajó más abajo, mordiendo su clavícula.

—Ron fue un idiota. No pudo apreciar lo que tenía delante de él. —Sus labios se deslizaron por su esternón, descansando entre sus pechos. Él arrastró su nariz por su piel y rozó su pezón izquierdo antes de capturarlo entre sus dientes.

—Mierda —gimió Hermione mientras él giraba el diminuto pezón entre sus dientes. Él amamantó hasta endurecerlo a su máximo potencial. Cuando comenzó a pasar su lengua por su pezón mientras chupaba y masajeaba su pecho, Hermione casi perdió el control y apoyó sus caderas contra las masculinas, suplicando—. No te detengas, Harry. Dios... eso se siente increíble...

Para su consternación Harry detuvo sus atenciones, pero solo para moverse hacia el pecho opuesto y repetir sus movimientos, ganándose un estremecimiento de placer de la morena debajo de él. Nadie la había tocado de esa forma; sí, había tenido amantes, pero ninguno que actuara a un nivel tan primordial solo para complacerla. Podía sentir el calor entre sus piernas, sabiendo que era Harry quien la había hecho sentir así. De alguna forma, eso hacia al evento mucho más estimulante. Él conocía sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. Sabía casi todo lo que había que saber sobre la joven bruja y ahora... ahora la conocería por completo.

Cuando terminó la adoración de sus pechos, Harry pasó su lengua por el centro de su estómago, sobre su ombligo y bajó aún más hasta que se encontró con el borde de su falda. Lamiendo sus labios, él la miró y dijo:

—Abre las piernas por mí. —Cuando Hermione lo hizo, Harry sonrió, complacido por su obediencia—. Buena chica.

«¿Buena chica?» pensó «Oh, esto se está poniendo muy caliente».

Y luego Harry movió su falda sobre sus muslos, lentamente, revelando lo que había debajo, una delgada franja de seda. Él se movió hacia abajo entre sus piernas, rozando su barba contra su muslo.

—He querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo. —Lo escuchó decir mientras enganchaba sus pulgares en su ropa interior y la tiraba hacia abajo—. Tanto tiempo, pero no podía... —Frustrado, rasgó el material. Luego se llevó la prenda a la nariz y respiró su aroma—. Dios, Hermione. No puedo evitarlo. —Al siguiente minuto, envolvió sus tonificados brazos alrededor de los muslos femeninos, inclinando sus caderas hacia arriba antes de reclamarla con su boca.

Hermione casi se estremeció cuando su cálida lengua entró en contacto con sus pliegues. Él la saboreaba con gusto, era como si estuviera disfrutando de una última comida; era un depredador en acción, lamía con entusiasmo y arrastraba la lengua sobre su palpitante clítoris. El chico tímido que conoció en Hogwarts se había ido y en su lugar había un hombre fuerte y seguro, lleno de testosterona y con un objetivo en mente: el placer y la sumisión de Hermione Granger.

—¡Harry! —Ella gritó, apretando su cabello mientras se maravillaba con su hábil lengua. —Eso es. Justo allí. Oh, maldita sea...

Harry giró su lengua suavemente sobre su clítoris antes de besarlo.

—Podría comerme tu coño toda la noche —confesó con entusiasmo. Eso hizo que Hermione se sonrojara, ella estaba agradecida por la escasa iluminación. Nunca había imaginado que Harry tuviera un vocabulario tan travieso y era positivamente... placentero, igual de placentera que la forma en que él continuaba estimulando su clítoris con su lengua mientras él introducía un dedo dentro de ella.

—¡Oh por Circe! —Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se movió contra su dedo, presionándolo más dentro de ella, gimiendo ante la intrusión. Harry meció su dedo dentro de ella, hasta su nudillo. Luego, acaricio la suave piel de dentro de ella mientras le lamía el coño con una deslumbrante minuciosidad. Cuando hizo un movimiento con su dedo, encontró el punto exacto y Hermione gritó suavemente, sus caderas se sacudieron y sus ojos se cerraron.

—Gime para mí —alentó. Su dedo comenzó a enroscarse dentro de ella una y otra vez, haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas y apretara su clítoris sobre su lengua.

Hermione estaba en éxtasis —Harry... oh, Harry, vas a... a hacerme... —Ella no sabía cómo llegó tan rápido, pero sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su dedo mientras su lengua se movía rápidamente sobre su clítoris.

Las estrellas explotaron detrás de sus ojos y Hermione gritó de placer. Las piernas le temblaron, tenía la piel ligeramente húmeda de sudor.

Harry continuó bombeando su dedo dentro de ella, lamiendo cualquier lugar que pudiera mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo.

—Otra vez —él susurró contra su sensible botón antes de comenzar todo el proceso. Esta vez, él deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de ella y aceleró el ritmo. Mientras golpeaba sus dedos dentro de ella, susurró las cosas más eróticas que jamás le habían dicho a Hermione Granger.

—Todas esas noches durante la búsqueda de los _Horrocruxes_, perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces quise meter mis dedos en ti y hacerte gemir así. Solía tocarme en la noche mientras estabas durmiendo, pensando en cómo sería tenerte sobre la cama con mi polla dentro de ti ¿te gustaría eso, Hermione? ¿Quieres que te tome por detrás y dejarme mostrarte todos los años que hemos estado desperdiciando?

—Sí. Joder, sí, por favor...

Y entonces, Hermione estaba sobre su estómago antes de que pudiera pensar. Harry la había volteado, lamiendo la dulzura de sus jugos de sus dedos mientras lo hacía. Su fuerza era asombrosa e inhumana, él levantó sus caderas y la obligó a ponerse en cuatro patas. Hermione no tenía la fuerza, ni la voluntad, para discutir. En cambio, abrazó abiertamente esta conquista sexual, totalmente sumergida en las sensaciones. Al siguiente minuto, Harry le dio una fuerte bofetada en el culo y se aferró a su cadera posesivamente. Se escuchó el sonido de una hebilla de cinturón que se deshacía y el deslizamiento de la tela.

—_Mi_ Hermione. —No se parecía en nada a él mismo, sino a la criatura salvaje atrapada debajo de la superficie. Sintió algo caliente y duro presionando contra su entrada y Hermione apoyó una mano en la cabecera justo cuando él empujó hacia adelante y entró en ella.

—¡Ah! — Sus ojos se cerraron cuando captó la sensación de su polla dentro de ella. Acostumbrada a tomárselo con calma, se le revolvió el estómago cuando él la llenó de golpe; era el tipo de sensación que se sentía al montarse en una montaña rusa. Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Harry detrás de ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una mano.

—Mierda —los dedos en su cadera se hundieron más profundamente—. Así... tan apretada...—Llegó a sus sentidos por un momento, inclinándose hacia delante para besarle el hombro— ¿Esto... estás bien? —Ahí estaba de nuevo su lado humano. Tomó todo el autocontrol de Hermione para no rogarle.

—Muévete, Harry —susurró— lo necesito. Deja de bromear.

Él lamió a lo largo de su cuello y con lenta precisión, balanceó sus caderas hacia adelante. Hermione se aferró a la sábana debajo de ella, observando cada centímetro de él.

—Sí... —Sus ojos se abrieron y ella miró por encima del hombro, atrapando su mirada. Había un toque de rubor a lo largo de las mejillas de Harry, pero por lo demás, se veía completamente cómodo en este momento, inclinándose hacia adelante para rozar sus labios contra los de ella.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿Suave? —Se incorporó y giró las caderas con movimientos lentos y circulares— ¿o duro? —Él embistió sus caderas de repente, causando que Hermione soltara un grito agudo y cayera sobre sus codos—. Oh, creo que a la dama le gusta rudo. —Él soltó una risita divertida antes de empujar con fuerza otra vez.

Hermione no podía pensar, ni saborear, ni oler, ni ver con claridad. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir como Harry la llenaba una y otra vez con su polla de la manera más ruda e inmodesta posible. La hacía gemir como una puta y ella se sentía dos veces más vulnerable, pero descubrió que ser vulnerable alrededor de Harry, no era tan malo como pensó que sería. Ella confiaba en él con su vida y él confiaba en ella. Tenía sentido que ella también pudiera confiar en él en esta situación. Entonces, ella cedió a sus deseos primarios y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

—Mmm... joder, Harry...

—Te ves tan hermosa, Hermione —¡Pam! la golpeó con fuerza en el culo—. Tómalo como lo haría una chica buena. Eres mi chica buena, ¿verdad?

—¡Ss-sí! Soy tu chica buena. —Ella se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.

—Harías cualquier cosa por mí ¿no?

—¡Harry!

—¿No lo harías?

—¡Cualquier cosa! —Ella jadeó cuando él le jaló el cabello— Lo que quieras.

—Quiero que seas traviesa —Con la mano en su cabello, empujó su cabeza hacia abajo en la almohada, forzando su culo más alto en el aire—. Es la noche antes de Navidad, Hermione. Creo que necesitas que te pongan en la lista traviesa por una vez.

¡Ahora eso no era algo que escuchara decir todos los días a Harry James Potter! Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo se sonrojaba de excitación cuando la empujo duro contra la cama.

—¡Mhmm...! —Ella estuvo de acuerdo—. Castígame, Harry ¡He sido tan traviesa!

—Joder... —Harry la penetró, llevándola al borde. La estimulación de sus bolas golpeando contra su clítoris y el ángulo con el que la golpeó, inició su ascenso final.

—Tan cerca... mmm... hazme venir... Dios, quiero... oh... ¡Dios, sí! ¡_Sí_!

Una vez más, Hermione cayó al abismo de placer, gritando el nombre de Harry mientras lo hacía. Él gruñó cuando las paredes de ella se apretaron alrededor de su polla y con un último empuje enérgico, alcanzo la gloria también, derramándose dentro de ella.

—Herm... ione... —Su respiración era superficial, descansó su cabeza contra su espalda. La habitación se llenó de silencio, a excepción de los ocasionales jadeos. El sudor brillaba en ambas frentes. Ellos, literalmente, se habían follado como locos, porque cuando Harry cayó junto a ella en la cama, se echó a reír. Hermione también lo hizo y pronto toda la habitación se llenó de risas.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —Ella le dijo entre risitas, escondiendo su rostro debajo de una almohada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Harry lució una sonrisa digna de un colegial cuando respondió:

—Yo solo... ¿te dije... la _traviesa_?

Hermione se asomó por debajo de la almohada y sonrió. Incluso bajando de su orgasmo, todavía no sentía la habitual vergüenza que pensó que sentiría después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo. En cambio, se sentía... pacífica.

—Prácticamente un casanova —Bromeó ella. Harry enganchó un brazo alrededor de su estómago y la atrajo hacia él, esta vez pecho contra pecho. Todas sus risas se extinguieron cuando él frotó su nariz contra su mejilla y sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo.

—¿Por el sexo?

—Um, bien, en realidad me refería a que viniste a ver cómo estaba. Por estar ahí para mí y no escapar. —Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió—. Pero también puedo agradecerte por el sexo, si quieres.

Ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho y balbuceó:

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Harry.

Harry consideró sus palabras y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

—Lo sé, Hermione y me encanta eso... realmente no sé qué haría sin ti. —Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza e inhaló el olor de su cabello—. No me arrepiento de lo que acabamos de hacer.

Las esquinas de los labios de Hermione se alzaban hacia arriba.

—Yo tampoco. —Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Y entiendo por qué sucedió —Su lado racional surgió y añadió rápidamente:

—Por tu condición estás destinado a atravesar algunos ciclos hormonales y espero que no pienses que me aproveché de tu estado actual.

—¿Aprovecharte de mí? —Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron—. Creo que fui yo quien se aprovechó de ti, Hermione.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo hiciste. Honestamente, yo… —¡Ah, _allí_ estaba la vergüenza! Ciertamente tomó su tiempo, ¿no? —. Lo disfruté.

Harry sonrió.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿Supongo que en realidad ser mitad lobo tiene algunas ventajas? —Él levantó una ceja sugerente y Hermione lo golpeó en la mejilla con su dedo.

—No seas un egocéntrico ahora.

—¿Yo? ¿_El Elegido_? Nunca. —Él le guiñó un ojo. Luego su rostro se puso serio y puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Hermione, rozando su mejilla con su pulgar—. No sé si este sería un buen momento para invitarte a tomar un café... ¿o...?

—Odio el café.

—Entonces ¿Te quedarás? —Sus ojos estaban esperanzados—. Lo prometo, dejaré que me mates por la mañana y me des una conferencia que diga que no le cuente esto a nadie. Dejaré que me reprendas y todo eso, pero solo... quédate.

Hermione nunca podía decirle que no a Harry. No a esos suaves ojos color esmeralda y a esa sonrisa torcida. Él era _su_ Harry y ella lo quería mucho, mucho.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré —susurró ella—. Mañana es Navidad, después de todo.

—No solo esta noche —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Por favor, Hermione. Yo… no sé si puedo superar esto sin ti.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, beso suavemente los labios de Harry y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Nunca te he abandonado, Harry Potter. Y no voy a empezar ahora.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin Capitulo_**

_**Notas:**_ ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? ¡Uf! Estoy algo nerviosa, es la primera vez que traduzco y publico una historia de esta ship y que mejor comenzar con esta maravillosa historia de la genialísima **_MrBenzedrine_**. Espero que la historia les guste (tanto como me encanta a mi). Disfruten de la lectura. Besos.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


End file.
